Living a Dream
by mikyanna
Summary: It was them two at first, but then there became three. The three that spent everyday of their lives together. Their lives were so happy. So happy that it was like a dream. But soon, that dream disappeared because one was forced to leave..


I do not own naruto (unfortunately)

**Living a dream**

_I'll come back, don't worry. Its okay, I'll remember. I'll remember… us… _

That _last_ winter's day… the last day they spent together. It is only a memory now, yet it will never be forgotten; the day Uchiha Sasuke was taken away, to be adopted. He was the first and last one to be picked out of the _three_. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were the ones left… behind.

It was only Sasuke and Sakura at first. They spent nearly their whole lives in that orphanage. They grew up together and supported each other like brother and sister. It was not that 5years later Naruto came. Then it was them three. But, during winter a couple came. A couple that stood out, a couple that didn't seem like they were in the right place. They were rich-looking and only gave a short 2second-glance to each orphan that was lined up in a confusingly zigzagged line.

Unlike the rest of the orphans there, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto didn't care one bit if they weren't picked. Ironically, they preferred not to be picked. They didn't mind being at the orphanage, only that they were together then everything would be fine. But only that everything wasn't fine and never will be, because Uchiha Sasuke had been picked.

Of course none of the orphans had any right to oppose to anything that went around on at the orphanage and they definitely had no right to oppose to any of the adopters' decisions. But, like any other friends in the world, Naruto and Sakura screamed like hell and prayed deep down that this was all a dream. But it wasn't a dream and they all knew it.

But being the composed leader of the two, Sasuke didn't let one bit of his exterior show any sign of sadness and tried to comfort the two. But deep inside, he's brain was screaming, he's heart was beating a million beats per second and still, he made it look like he didn't give a care in the world. But that wouldn't be enough, he knew it as well. It would never be enough to try and bluff his way out of this one. There was no need denying it. He was picked and that was that!

-

-

-

As a type of rebelliousness Sasuke kept quiet whilst he was being driven to his new home, The Hiwatari Manor. He didn't care if he's new family wouldn't like him, or if they thought he was weird or what. He simply didn't care anymore.

They arrived at The Hiwatari Manor and hour later. That was his first hour away from his once known home. At first, Sasuke didn't realise it but when he took a closer look, he noticed that looking up at The Hiwatari Manor, you couldn't see the sun. It was that big.

Sasuke spent his 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th and 15th birthday at that big house and all without Sakura or Naruto.

Those_ five_long years without any of his companions turned him completely into something that Sakura and Naruto would never have guessed. He became one of _them_. **Them**… most people were scared of them, but they were only scared because they wanted to be like them. To be what they considered 'cool'. He attended Miltenberry High School and of course it was co educational. As the most popular jock in school, he was every girls dream man but even if he was the most popular jock in school as well as being every girl's dream man, Sasuke never dated any of them. While he found them fun to play with, he never made it look like it was anything more then just a game. He may play all he wants, but it wasn't worth denying that it just wasn't him to be dating them.

What he didn't know was that that Sakura and Naruto were to be let out at the age of 15 for social high-schooling. Sasuke had moved on, and he knew it too. He no longer carried the burden of truth, having to face the outside world without being with Sakura or Naruto. He no longer cared. That was long forgotten, those years, those two, them _three_.

He forgot all of his feelings, all of his past memories, all within those five slow and painful years, the burden of truth. Or was it just all hidden…? Hidden beneath that thick layer of ice? The ice that covered his heart, his heart which carried his love for them… for her…

To be continued.


End file.
